The Prophecy of Embyre
by CrimsonWarrior9785
Summary: What if there was a second land of dragons, lost to the fame of Pyrrhia? What if there was another prophecy, over shadowed by the glory of the dragonets? Welcome to Embyre. Meet Granite, Cinder, Tide, Jay, Rime, Orchid, and Dust. Let us begin.


**Helloooo! This is my first Wings of Fire fanfiction. I'm actually not very far into the series (still on the first book, actually) but don't let that keep you from reading this! I did look at the pages with all of the descriptions and stuff and I'm trying to follow them as best I can. However, the colorings I have chosen for the characters are incorrect. I, however, have devised an explanation to that, so just hang in there. You'll see.**

Rime dodged and weaved in a way she wouldn't suggest to the youngest of dragonets, it was so ridiculous. But with fire balls flying at her head, she didn't feel like stopping to think of a more proper strategy. The thought of getting nailed with a fireball sounded even less appealing to her than the rest of her friends. She was an IceWing. The fear was natural.

"Jay!" Rime called when there was a big enough break in the fireballs, allowing her to think clearly for a moment.

"Yes?" Jay responded in his usual polite manner.

"Give Cinder a good tail-stomping for me, would you?" This was a training session. Jay was forbidden from helping his friend. His fellow prisoner. But Rime liked to joke around, and Jay respected that. Respectful. That was him.

However, there was something he could do for Rime. He could distract Cinder a bit. In fact, the Jailers might actually appreciate that. A bit of extra practice, they'd call it.

"Cinder!" He hollered down the tunnel. "Who's the queen of the SkyWings?"

"Shut up, Jay. I know what you're playing at!" Cinder answered angrily. As if to signal how well Jay's plan was going, her next fireball missed by more than usual.

"Fine," he yelled, somehow managing to sound casual even with his voice raised. "If you don't know, it's not my problem. I'll just go ask Granite."

This was an especially skilled strategy. His SkyWing friend was exceptionally competitive and had quite a bit of a temper. Cinder couldn't resist answering.

"Her Majesty, Queen Copper!" she roared.

"And who does she have on her side on the war?" Jay asked. Now Cinder was determined to prove she could answer any questions while in mid-flight, mid-onslaught.

"Queen Shard of the IceWings!"

"And _why_?" Jay pressed.

"You pathetic excuse for a NightWing! SHUT UP!" Cinder was in a rage now. She raised her head and blew fire all around the cavern. Thankfully, Rime was well out of the way now. Sitting by the side of Orchid, her best friend in the whole world.

Nobody had even known Orchid was there. She had been blending in with the shadows in some distant corner of the cave. "Darn it! You've blown my cover!" Orchid shimmered into view with all her RainWing splendor. She was purple and orange at the moment, and the colors danced across her scales radiantly.

"Well you're my best friend, curly tail," Rime responded.

"Fine, ice-brain."

"Flower girl!"

"Pasty-face!"

"Rainbow!" There was a pause in which the two of them just stared at each other. Then suddenly, as if on cue, the two burst out laughing.

Rime was rolling on her back, clutching her stomach with her talons and positively howling with laughter. Orchid was more shy, but she still laughed. It was a while before Rime finally pulled herself together enough to speak.

"Pasty-face? I gotta remember that one. Where'd you get it?"

"My natural brilliance," she said, causing another fit of laughter from Rime.

Then Cinder strode over. "Are you two laughing at me?" she demanded.

Rime was currently incapable of answering, so Orchid answered instead. "No, no, no. We were just messing around."

"Fine," Cinder answered. "But just remember, I can burn you two like wood." To make her point, she blew out a puff of smoke and stalked away.

Then a Jailer stormed in. "Either there's a swarm of bats loose, I'm hearing things, or you two are being incompetent losers! Now which is it?" he bellowed. Rime could swear his voice actually shook the stalactites.

Orchid squealed and began to blend into the stone, but the massive SandWing was already on her. He clutched her throat with his talons. "I asked you a question, RainWing!"

"It was me," Rime hastily interjected.

The Jailer looked up without removing his talons from Orchid's neck. "What?"

"It was me," Rime repeated.

The Jailer hauled himself off of Orchid and found some false composure. "Well, that changes things," he said. He instructed Rime to follow him, and for some reason, Rime didn't think anything good was about to happen.

**More to come!**

**CrimsonWarrior9785**


End file.
